Dudes We're Getting The Band Back Together!
by wolfgirl7124
Summary: the girls have a band and so do the boys but what happens when they split because of jealosy. hinata likes itachi.itachi likes temari.temati likes shika.shika likes tenten. tenten likes neji.neji likes ino.ino likes sasuke.sasuke likes hinata. it's crazy!
1. We're Broken

Dudes We're Getting the Band Back Together

Couples: Hinata likes Itachi likes Temari likes Shikamaru likes TenTen likes Neji likes Ino likes Sasuke likes Hinata

Konoha Wolf Girls  
Hinata: lead singer, lead guitar  
Temari: drums  
TenTen: bass guitar  
Ino: Keyboard

The Ninjas of the Night  
Sasuke: lead guitar, lead singer  
Itachi: bass guitar  
Neji: drums  
Shikamaru: keyboard

Four girls were backstage getting ready for there concert there was to be a special duet with an all boy band but they didn't know what band. "alright Konoha Wolf Girls you will be doing the duet with The Ninjas of the Night." said the stage manager the girl looked at each other they all started to blush because they each had a crush on one of the boys in the band. They got out there Hinata took a look at Itachi she has had a crush on him since she bumped into him and they had their first encounter she was wondering if he was the singer. But her disliking it was Sasuke, he smiled at her she thought it was fake so she turned to take on last look at Itachi who never even noticed her. She then walked to the microphone and got ready for the duet.

Ino went to the keyboard, Temari was going to the drums, TenTen went to get her bass guitar, but when they got there Itachi had his guitar and was standing in TenTen's spot, and Neji was in Temari's spot, and Shikamaru was in Ino's spot they looked at their stage manager Tsunade who just mouthed deal with it and went back to eating the free food. They all sighed and went back stage to watch Hinata.

Sasuke starts out  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Sasuke stops and Hinata Starts  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Sasuke joins  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

They pause for the drums and guitar  
They start

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Angel Of Darkness

Sasuke turned to Hinata he smiled again and said "you are the most wonderful singer I have ever met." "thank you I guess" Hinata said with a small blush on her face. Sasuke smirked at this he knew that he could always make her blush. Sasuke turned to the crowd and said "Are you guys ready for the Konoha Wolf Girls!" the crowd cheered. Sasuke and his band walked off stage and then the girls walked up on stage. "Alright we will be Singing Angel Of Darkness are you ready!" the crowd cheered , all the girls got in their positions  
Hinata Started  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
Hinata stops and starts to talk the words  
When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight  
Hinata starts to sing verse 1  
The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom  
She then refrains  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
She starts to speak again  
Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)  
She starts to sing verse 2  
Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night  
She then starts to end the song  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
She stops and the crowd goes wild she smiles and looks to the backstage to see if Itachi is watching he isn't only to her disliking again it's Sasuke. She sighs and gets readly for their next song


	3. Crawling in my skin

cool send me the name of it oh and here is ch three

Chapter Three

"Alright now it's time for my all time favorite and I hope it's yours too it's Amaranth!" she partially screamed into the microphone

She started  
Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time  
We reach for the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

x2  
Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling

x2Caress the one  
The never-fading rain in your heart  
The tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

The crowd cheered even louder. "did you guys like that song?" Hinata yelled into the microphone. They crowd cheered a yes "you ready for the next one?" she asked they cheered again "alright hit it girls" the music started to play

Hinata started  
Remember the struggle  
Don't know what to say  
I believe in the future  
But now comes that day

We have to move on now  
Don't waste any time  
The train passed the station  
But I'm feeling fine

Let the DJ play this song  
All together feeling strong  
You have to join the party  
Don't make me stand alone (x4)

Let the DJ play this song

Remember the struggle  
Don't know what to say  
I believe in the future  
But now comes that day

We have to move on now  
Don't waste any time  
The train passed the station  
But I'm feeling fine

Let the DJ play this song  
All together feeling strong  
You have to join the party  
Don't make me stand alone (x4)

" alright I think me and the Wolf Girls are done." Hinata said into the microphone. She then heard some guys groan and most of the girls were screaming even louder. "aww come on guys don't be like that we will be back next week so come on help me bring out the Ninjas of the Night!" the crowd chanted their names. The boys then walked out on stage. Hinata went to Itachi "um h-hi Itachi-kun" she said with a large blush on her face. He looked at her and said nothing then just kept walking. She looked down disappointed  
'why doesn't he like me?' she thought to herself. She then went back stage with the rest of the girls. " alright are you guys and girls ready to Rock!!" they crowd cheered. "alright boys kick it"

Sasuke started  
When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
Went through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know  
We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

And on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh oh ohh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
We want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
I won't explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm unashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on

Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me  
We want it all,  
We'll carry on  
I'm gonna play this part

Do or die  
We'll carry on  
You'll never make me  
We'll carry on  
Cause the world will never take my heart  
You can try,  
We'll carry on  
You'll never break me  
We want it all,  
We'll carry on  
I'm gonna play this part  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on!

Sasuke finished and took a long breath "alright ready for another one!" he cheered into the microphone the crowd chanted and cheered. "alright this one is from our drummer Neji, so come him a cheer." the crowd cheered Neji's name and some girls yelled I love you "alright lets start the next song"

The music began

Sasuke started to sing  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in

Sasuke stops and the other boys do back up  
without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
They stopped and Sasuke started  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing

Sasuke stops and they sing back up again  
without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take

They stopped and again and Sasuke started  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real


	4. Ending Song

Sasuke was happy that he finished his song because now he gets to sing the final duet with his Hinata. "alright are you ready for our final duet with the Konoha Wolf Girls!" Sasuke said into the mike looking over to see Hinata staring at itachi dreamily. Sasuke's blood started to boil, that was his Hinata and no one else's. "Alright help me bring them out!" the crowd cheered and Hinata walked out with her friends "hey everyone this is our last song it's called picture I hope you like it"

Sasuke  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her

Hinata  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

Sasuke  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

Both  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

Sasuke  
You reminded me of brighter days  
Hinata  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church

Sasuke  
I was off to drink you away

Both  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home

They finished looking rather tired Hinata shyly looked away from Sasuke to see Itachi, he was staring smirking Temari Hinata was getting a little jealous. Why would Itachi like Temari and not her she didn't under stand. Itachi liked Temari for the strange reasons he didn't even know but every time he would look at her she would be looking at the Nara kid it drove him mad. Temari sighed as she stared at her crush but there was one thing that always mad her mad it was that her Shikamaru would stare TenTen why the bun freak and not her I mean come on. TenTen would see Shikamaru stare at her but she would mostly be to preoccupied staring a her child hood crush Neji. Neji the only person he would ever like is Ino his blond hair beauty he sighed she was the only person that could make him blush and maybe stutter. Ino on the other hand loves with all her might Sasuke she has loved him since she saw him walking when they were still n the academe. "Alright we hope you had an awesome concert we all had a great time me and the Wolf Girls hope to sing to you again." Hinata said "yea me and the Ninjas can't wait to either hope you have a great night" they all waved and walked backed stage to their managers.


End file.
